


Attention Span

by Moonliel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, pillar pair - Freeform, tezuryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka isn’t paying attention in class. Guess what’s distracting him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Span

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"; cross-posted on AO3
> 
> OneShot, some obvious OOC (maybe?)

During his favorite class, history, Tezuka was trying to pay attention to the topic at hand. However, that was hard since he had read over the chapter twice and took notes on all the details he deemed important, which were quite a lot. The droning voice of his sensei was slowly lulling his brain into mush. Tezuka glanced outside the window to his left for a second, hoping his sensei hadn’t noticed his inattention. It looked as if a class was having P.E. outside. 

The history room was on the school’s pool side on the second floor. He’d often hear the other boys in his class snickering about the girls when they swam and how’d they’d goggle over them in their swimsuits. However, today it seemed that the boys had the pool. Since it was a hot, summer day it made sense to do swimming. Tezuka found his gaze swaying over to the window once again, trying to figure out what class it was. 

The boys seemed much smaller than himself, letting Tezuka know that it was probably a freshman class. In the background he could still hear his teacher talking about the Meiji era and its effect on the economy. Ignoring the sound of his voice once again, Tezuka looked out the window, noticing a familiar figure among the freshman crowd. It seemed that Echizen’s class was having P.E at the pool this afternoon.

Tezuka’s eyes stuck onto the golden-eyed freshman, following his every move. He’d never really seen the smaller boy outside of anything that wasn’t related to tennis. Knowing the younger boy participated in other things never crossed his mind. He had failed to notice that the next pillar of Seigaku was a human; a young boy who had interests and hobbies outside of tennis. Maybe he’d make an effort to know the person later on, not just the tennis player. 

The boys gathered outside the pool area were still dressed in their school uniforms and this puzzled him. ‘Shouldn’t they be in their swimming trunks?’ Echizen wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly began to unbutton his blazer. He dropped the black jacket onto the ground near his feet, uncaring about the dirty ground or that it would get crumbled.

Tezuka’s eyes refocused on the image, confused as to what Echizen was doing. The younger boy then began unbuttoning his shirt until the white shirt hung limply on his arms and shoulders. Unknowingly, Tezuka had followed those thin fingers as they popped one clear button after another, slowly revealing smooth, pale skin. Ignoring all the other students Tezuka could be looking at, he kept his hazel eyes firmly onto Ryoma’s figure.

He had to admit that he was still confused as to why the freshmen were changing outside, but decided to push the thought away to the back of his head for the time being. The younger tennis prodigy took a look around the area, probably scouting whether anyone was looking at him. Tezuka felt a little shame for doing just that, but his curiosity won out and kept his eyes glued to the smaller body outside.

Ryoma placed his arms under the towel around his waist from the bottom, lifting up the white fabric slightly from his pant covered legs. ‘What is he doing?’ Tezuka couldn’t help but think. His unspoken question was soon answered when Ryoma’s pants slid slowly down his shapely, toned legs. 

Tezuka could feel his eyes widen. The image of the freshman prodigy just letting down his pants in the middle of the day, and outside of all places, was one that Tezuka never would have imagined. Ryoma let the black pants pool against his feet, blocked by socks and tennis shoes. The golden-eyed boy the bent over to untie said shoes and kicked them off, along with his pants. Tezuka could see Echizen look around himself again, making sure no one was looking at him. He then reached down under the towel once more and hastily pulled down his boxers.

The older teen could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. As quickly as Ryoma pulled down his boxers he also pulled up his swimming trunks right after. The material was a dark blue. Tezuka’s eyes widened in realization. ‘So that is why Echizen had a towel wrapped around his waist. The changing rooms must be occupied if the boys had to change outside,’ he thought. 

After Ryoma had finished changing he bent over and collected his clothes as he dislodged the towel from around his waist and through it across his shoulders. The young boy then made his way to join the rest of his male classmates at the poolside. Tezuka had to squint his eyes slightly in order to keep a clear view of Ryoma’s figure. 

Horio soon clambered up to the young tennis prodigy and began talking and wailing his arms as if explaining something. They were too far away to hear or even make out the words by reading their lips, so Tezuka opted to just stare at the semi-clothed Echizen as the golden-eyed boy continued to look bored with Horio’s talking.

Ryoma then began to do the warm-up exercises like the rest of his classmates as Horio continued talking then looked smug. Tezuka had to admire the way Echizen’s smooth skin moved and rippled as he did his stretches; you could tell the boy was an athlete. He had to admit that he was also a bit entranced. As Ryoma moved his emerald-black hair shined off the sun, increasing the amount of green in his hair. The tresses swayed gently as he began stretching his arms, and Tezuka was completely captivated.

Ryoma finished stretching and walked calmly over to where the PE instructor stood. The man had probably blown his whistle to gather up the lingering students. The boys soon began entering the pool as they began swimming and splashing around. Tezuka felt his lips form into a frown. PE and sports should be a little more disciplined. Ryoma entered the pool slowly, but stayed away from the bustling and playing of the other boys, opting to stay in a deserted corner. 

The sun beat down upon his naked upper body, creating a gleaming effect from the stray droplets on his chest. For some reason a hint of shame hit Tezuka as he continued to stare at his kouhai. He felt something like attraction to Echizen that had nothing to do with the young prodigy’s tennis prowess.

The thin waist, gleaming skin, and the glowing emerald-black hair made Tezuka’s pants a little tighter. His hazel eyes widened at that. His pants were tighter? He could feel his face heating up. What was he thinking!? Did he really desire Ryoma’s body? And when did he start to refer the brat of their tennis club as ‘Ryoma’?

He tore his eyes away from the window, staring firmly upon the letters on his history book. He tried to will away the thoughts of Ryoma, but his mind seemed set on working against him. He began to envision the freshman’s wet body after the showers in the club room. How his ebony-green hair curled slightly at the tips after a hot shower. The sparkling and fierce golden-eyes as they stared him down, challenging him.

Tezuka could feel his thoughts swirling as he continued to try willing the now obvious budge in his pants to go away. Ryoma’s small, pink lips came into mind and that small hand stroking his face passed his eyes. Tezuka could not believe he was imagining all this as he slightly bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from voicing his excitable feelings.

He had to get out of the classroom and was astounded at how he managed to lose control like that. Never had his imagination ran as wild as it just had. He chanced another glance outside, eyes searching for that smaller figure, only to spot Ryoma completely soaked as he was getting out of the pool, his wet hair clinging to the sides of his face and the nape of his neck.   
Tezuka whipped his head away from the window fiercely, earning a few confused and astounded glances from his classmates. He gathered his materials quickly, for once not caring to be respectful or that this was his favorite class. Picking up his bag and placing it strategically across his lap after standing up, he bowed quickly to his sensei in apology and quickly made his way out of the classroom. 

He could feel the stares of his classmates following him out the door. The sensei had been too stunned to say anything, let alone stop the normally respectable student. Tezuka slid the door close behind him and leaned on the wall beside it, running a heavy hand down his face, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt a headache forming.

The images in his head would not disappear and neither would the bulge in his pants. Tezuka walked to the bathroom quickly, glad that the hallways were empty of any life. Reaching the bathroom, Tezuka cupped water in his hands, splashing the liquid on his face. He leaned against the porcelain sink, staring at his image in the mirror intently.

His cheeks were still dusted pink and the light throbbing in his pants was still there. Staring into his slightly disheveled image Tezuka let out a long, deep sigh.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ he thought intently as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He finally managed to will away the image of a half-naked Ryoma out of his head. If nothing else, Tezuka had a strong will. But even then he had a hard time willing away the bulge in his pants. He knew that he could probably pleasure himself and get rid of the problem altogether, but he didn’t want to risk anyone else coming into the bathroom, especially considering that he had just walked out in the middle of class.

Knowing his luck, someone like Fuji or Inui would be the one to find him as well. Tezuka looked at his mirror self once more and sighed. Walking back into one of the stalls he placed his bag onto the ground and just stood there, staring at the closed door. If he just concentrated on his breathing and waited he was sure his problem would go away on its own eventually. However, the bell for the next class had just rung and it was still hard and throbbing within his pants. Tezuka was on the brink of groaning out loud against his own bad luck. 

The way he saw it he had three choices, and none of them were all that great. He could either stay there and continue to will the sensation away, go to class with his bag in his lap the whole time, or actually do something about it. The last two were automatically eliminated; there was no way he was going to class with an erection, not to mention something might happen on his way to class. Again, Tezuka knew he did not want to get caught with his hand literally down his pants.

Of course, times like these is ‘when it rains, it pours’ sort of situations. Just as he was contemplating to splash his face with could water the bathroom door opened and in walked in two people. 

“Ne, Echizen, we’re going to be late!” screeched Horio as he stared at Ryoma at the sink.

“Then go without me. I’ll be there,” Ryoma responded calmly.

Tezuka could feel his face heat up. It just had to be the exact same person he had been fantasizing about during his afternoon class. Ryoma’s voice brought forth the images he had such difficulty willing away. Now his fantasies contained not only motions and action, but sounds consisting of panting and moaning with the occasional ‘buchou’ the way Ryoma always says it, with a slight hint of an accent. 

He felt like hitting his head against the door, but as he looked through the crack on the side of the door he noticed Ryoma staring intently at the mirror. Actually, it was more like he was staring at the mirror only because it provided a reflection of the stall he was in. Tezuka noticed the slight narrowing of those burning golden eyes. Tezuka visibly gulped as his own brown eyes connected with cat-like golden ones. 

Ryoma’s eyes widened in realization, then they shrunk back in contentment, a lazy smirk on his face. He turned around slowly, ignoring the fact that he was already really late for class, his bag forgotten on the floor. He crossed his arms against his chest.

“Ne, Buchou, you okay in there?” he teased.

Tezuka’s mind was still going in circles. That ‘buchou’ was just how he imagined it and it went straight to his groin. He didn’t know what to say. The more obvious and natural thing to do would be to simply step out of the stall and leave, probably not even dignify the question with a response, but he couldn’t leave now, especially with the object of his unnatural desire in the same room. The thought that everyone else was in class didn’t help matters.

“I’m fine, Echizen,” he settled on, still looking at Ryoma through the side crack of the door. 

Ryoma took several steps forward until he was right in front of the door, his neck bent upward to be eye to eye with Tezuka. 

“You sure? If you need help with anything, I’d be happy to assist you,” the smaller boy continued to tease.

This close up Tezuka could note that Ryoma’s hair was still damp from shower after being in the pool, the slight curling at the tips was evident. He could feel his resolve crumbling away. After staring at the boy all through his swimming class and again fantasizing about him only to later be confronted by that very same person…well, it was a wonder he wasn’t already throwing the door open.

Tezuka could see that Ryoma was waiting for a response, and for whatever reason the younger boy was content to stay there and wait. A stray drop escaped Ryoma’s emerald-black hair, tantalizingly sliding down his neck, past his collarbone, only to be absorbed into his white shirt. His eyes unconsciously followed the waters’ trail, and Ryoma caught the whole movement. Having one of the best eye sights on the tennis team proved to be very useful. Ryoma’s smirk grew sharper.

“Buchou,” Ryoma whispered, calling out the name softly and in a breathy tone. Tezuka’s eyes snapped back to those content glowing orbs, swallowing deeply.

“Shouldn’t you head to class?” Tezuka interrupted, wanting the teen to leave immediately while at the same time internally willing him to stay. 

Ryoma quirked up an eyebrow at that. “Shouldn’t you?” he countered easily. He then placed his hand against the door, leaning closer against it. “Why don’t you open up the door, Buchou?”

Tezuka could no longer take this dancing around. He unlocked the door and let it swing inwards. Sidestepping out of the way, Tezuka moved further in, careful not to hit the toilet or trip over his bag on the floor. 

Ryoma easily slipped inside as well, closing the door behind him in the process. “I can see why you were hesitant to step outside,” Ryoma stated with humor as he openly stared at Tezuka’s straining erection. 

Unable to handle the teasing any further Tezuka grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders and pinned the boy tightly against the stall door, making the frame shake lightly. Ryoma could see the hard stare directed solely at him, and felt himself becoming slightly warm. No one had ever stared at him like that with such intensity and it left him feeling weak, the previous cockiness slipping away from his slowly.   
Tezuka pinned Ryoma to the door using his own body, making sure that that younger boy was able to feel his erection through their pants. He tilted the freshman’s head upwards, grabbing the chin lightly and placed his own lips upon Ryoma’s. He could no longer believe that this was happening. It was as if something was controlling his body. Tezuka was sure that out of all the outcomes he predicted that this wasn’t one of them.

Their mouths meshed together and unspoken passion swirled around them. They clutched and grabbed and grinded. Tongues danced together as they continued to strain against their burning lungs, unwilling to separate just yet. 

Once they did their foreheads rested against one another. Ryoma whispered a breathy “Buchou” at the same time Tezuka said “Ryoma”.

They stared at each other for while, then Tezuka felt something around his pants. Ryoma’s hands were fumbling with the button, trying to take off the impeding material. Tezuka was about to reach out and stop the wandering hand, but the thought of having Ryoma touching him and pleasuring him knocked away all inhibitions. Ryoma eventually removed the button and brought down the zipper. He stared openly at the tent made in Tezuka’s boxers and felt a small shiver of pleasure shoot through him. The anticipation made it all the more thrilling.

Ryoma slipped his hand into the thin material and held the hard and heavy appendage in his palm, getting used to the weight in his hand. He chanced a glance at Tezuka’s face, leaning up and placing a kiss. He couldn’t help it, not with his buchou having his eyes screwed shut, biting lightly on his bottom lip and a deep flush on his face. It was too good to pass up. He was sure that no one else had managed to see such a look on their esteemed Captain. 

Ryoma pumped his hand on the older teen’s erection, making the organ get stiffer. Tezuka was panting out shallowly, unable to reprimand Ryoma for being so intimate with him. The only thing in his mind was the mantra of ‘faster Faster FASTER!’ Ryoma squeezed the organ in his hand, testing out the different reactions it would instigate. 

The ebony-green haired teen had to admit that he had only attempted to masturbate only a handful of times and he had never attempted this sort of thing before, but just figured that he would follow his natural instincts. They never failed him in tennis, why would they fail him now? So with that thought in mind he got on his knees, uncaring about the dirty ground or someone walking into the bathroom like he had. Technically he was sure there were at least 20 minutes left until class finished. 

Tezuka’s eyes widened at the new position, surprised and more aroused than he believed he would be. Ryoma took his length and held it at the base, grazing his heavy balls lightly. The younger boy did an experimental lick at the tip, causing Tezuka to release a light shudder, the sensation climbing up his spine, sending pleasure-filled tingles through his body. This was a whole new experience for him too.

Ryoma continued his ministrations, licking, grazing, and sucking. He could feel Tezuka’s fingers threading in his hair, every now and then pushing him forward. He almost gagged once or twice, but it was all in practice. Ryoma could feel his own body reacting, his own pants getting slightly tighter. He figured he’d ask Tezuka to return the favor some other day, since he wanted to solely concentrate on the task at hand at the moment.

It was over almost all too soon as Tezuka could feel a warm building within his stomach, soon centering around his penis. He tried to warn Ryoma before ejaculating, but all he managed was a strangled “Ryo—“ as he rode out his orgasm. Ryoma himself was a little taken aback by the sudden outburst, his mouth filling with Tezuka’s white seed, droplets seeping out from the edges of his mouth. He swallowed the bitter liquid, pretty sure he would offend his captain if he were to spit it out. 

Warm chocolate eyes met his once he finally glanced up, surprising him. Once again he was sure he was one of the first privy to this side of Tezuka. Tezuka reached out and tried to wipe away the excess cum on Ryoma’s face, but the younger boy beat him to it as he licked around his mouth, taking in the residue. Ryoma climbed to his feet, his knees slightly sore from being on the hard bathroom floor. 

Glowing golden eyes stared up at him, waiting for something. “Ryoma,” began Tezuka, but was interrupted as Ryoma opened the stall door and began to walk out. 

“Next time just ask for help, Buchou,” teased Ryoma with a wink as he sauntered out of the bathroom with his bag in hand. 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this story came from!!! It started as simple voyeurism and then it evolved into Tezuka not being able to get rid of his erection, then somehow Ryoma just happened to shove his way into my story! This was originally supposed to be a one-sided TezuRyo fic with Tezuka falling into like/lust/love with Ryoma. Sigh~ well, hope it was somewhat enjoyable. Sorry for the lack of very explicit material—wasn’t in the mood. Thanks for reading!


End file.
